Mon frère, mon démon adoré
by mugu
Summary: (grosse intrigue) Que se passerait-il si Sasuke était une fille ? Commence pré-massacre. Fem!Sasuke.


**Notes d'auteur :** Un autre prologue que j'ai écris il y a très, _très_, très longtemps, que je publie enfin ici. Cette fiction constitue un what if sur si Sasuke avait été une fille et avait été élevée dans un clan traditionaliste, avec des attentes complètement différentes de ses parents (surtout de son père) vis-à-vis d'elle. Naturellement, le personnage pourra sembler dénaturé mais il est impossible que ces deux personnages (le Sasuke du manga et celui de cette fiction) soient identiques, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt. Je vais essayer de garder au maximum les traits qui font de Sasuke ce qu'il est (dans le maximum de vraisemblance avec le contexte) pré-massacre. Il n'est pas à exclure que la fiction inclut quelques twists en chemin.

* * *

**Prologue : Un jour bien différent des autres !**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Songe... Sommeil... Fatigue...

_Pourquoi y a-t-il donc tant de lumière ?_

Elle leva sa main vers le ciel dans un vain effort de restreindre les rayons d'atteindre ses paupières...

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

Elle papillonna lentement ses yeux...

« Es-tu réveillée ? », demanda soudainement une voix à sa droite.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté.

Une femme à la plantureuse poitrine se tenait là, allongée sur son lit. Sa tête reposait délicatement sur son bras se perdant sous le traversin blanc. Ses cheveux noirs jais s'épandaient profusément sur la couverture. Tendrement, elle caressa les propres cheveux de la jeune fille également couchée sur le matelas rembourré.

« Maintenant oui, » répondit enfin le sosie miniature de la femme. Avec un sourire mutin, sa mère lui pinça le nez.

— Lève-toi donc, ton père va s'inquiéter si l'on tarde à se montrer à table.

La matrone s'apprêta à partir en faisant mine de se lever mais la gamine recroquevillée sur le lit lui saisit le poignet avec vivacité.

— Reste encore s'il-te-plait...

Sa mère la regarda un moment, ses yeux reluisant une lueur d'onyx qui reflétait la lumière solaire descendant jusque dans l'âtre en bois. Elle soupira profondément alors, puis se rassit au côté de la fillette qui miaula presque de contentement lorsque la main de sa mère fut revenue sur sa sombre chevelure. Amusée, la propriétaire du vagabond membre chatouilla la jouvencelle qui se roula alors dans tous les sens.

— Allez... Dépêchons ! exhorta la femme au corsage brun — se levant définitivement cette fois.

Toujours en boule autour de sa couette, la petite fille fixa maussade sa mère avant de concéder un « d'accord ! » et de se lever à son tour.

Dans la chambre où ils étaient, de petits jouets en plastique étaient dissimulés entre chaque coin, soit en dessous des meubles, soit agglomérés sur des commodes en évidence. Sur les murs, des peintures étaient entrelacées si bien que les teintures formaient une scène nocturne d'un jardin naturel resplendissant d'ambre, où tout se paraissait convulser dans une spirale et qui avait au centre un chêne paraissant immortel par sa grandeur.

Sur le pupitre, au fond, un écrin ainsi qu'une plume étaient disposés en désordre. De l'encre s'écoulait encore du bout du pinceau et dégoulinait sur un papier où avait été inscrit de maladroits gribouillis. Sur le bas-côté, plusieurs instruments de musique étaient entassés ; une flûte traversière, une harpe, ainsi qu'une petite trompette. Des tuniques, des robes, de même que des kiminos et des yukatas débordaient du placard en retrait.

Devant tout ce désordre que la grande brune avait maintes fois essayé d'y remédier, mais toujours sans succès, soupira alors lourdement, puis ignora sciemment ce spectacle désobligeant auquel elle était désormais habituée. Elle prit empressement la main de sa fille qui, endormie, se frottait encore les paupières. Dans son élan, elle emmena rapidement avec elle la gamine vers la sortie de la pièce. Voyant qu'elle ne se dépêchait pas, sa mère lui tira fermement l'oreille, la faisant pousser des « aïes » retentissants par-delà les longs couloirs de la maisonnée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un robinet, la femme à la fière allure prit un gant de toilette d'un tiroir avant de se mettre à frotter sèchement à l'eau froide la mine de la gamine qui se débattait furieusement dans sa poigne.

— Maman, tu me fais mal ! s'écria-t-elle en fronçant le nez sous la rugosité de la mitaine.

— Arrête de jacasser ! Imagine ce que ton père dirait s'il te voyait maintenant !

Cette remarque donna l'impression de doucher modérément l'ardeur de la gamine qui se laissa alors faire, même si elle grinchait toujours silencieusement. Sa mère profita alors pour nettoyer sa tignasse coupée court, puis démêlait les mèches rebelles qui subsistaient encore du réveil.

— Je me demande pourquoi c'est nécessaire que tu _f__asses_ ça à chaque fois sachant très bien que le soir, quand je rentre, ceux-ci se retrouvent de toute façon emmêlés.

Cette remarque fit exaspérer sa mère qui hocha la tête en se tenant le front.

— Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas née garçon des fois...

— Demande à papa ! rétorqua avec taquinerie la gamine.

Sa mère lui envoya un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de sa remarque. Le genre de regard qui vous faisait ciller de froid autant qu'une sortie lors d'un hiver polaire.

— Peux-tu répéter, jeune fille ? Il me tarderait d'entendre la suite !

Le ton apparemment très doux qu'elle emprunta ne fit qu'enfoncer le clou et la fillette savait que sa mère n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes lorsqu'elle prenait cette intonation.

— J'ai dit que je veillerai à corriger ça ! se rectifia-t-elle alors en déglutissant sous le regard dur de la matrone qui acquiesça, avant qu'elle ne retourne elle aussi à son état jovial.

— Cela vaut mieux ainsi. Elle ménagea une pause. « Ah ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une fille comme ça ! » se lamenta-t-elle ainsi en levant des yeux vers le ciel, comédie que sa progéniture reproduisit à l'identique, en levant de son côté les bras vers le plafond.

— Ah ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour avoir une mère pareille !

Ladite mère pareille lui envoya un regard si bien appuyé que la jeune fille lui rétorqua par sa meilleure arme ; des yeux de chiot innocent. Leur lutte muette mais pas moins difficile dura un moment, avant que sa mère ne soupira encore : « Que vais-je donc faire de toi ? »

La gamine tiqua à cette remarque imprévue, puis souffla : « Maman, papa n'était-il pas censé nous attendre ? »

Sa mère lui décocha une pichenette en retour.

« Si tu n'avais pas fait autant d'histoires, nous aurions dû déjà être avec lui en train de déjeuner. »

La fillette repoussa l'envie de répliquer de plus belle, puis passa son pyjama au-dessus de sa tête, qu'elle jeta alors une fois fait dans une barquette en osier à droite. Sa mère la saisit de derrière par la taille, puis la déposa doucement dans la baignoire où elle y continua sa toilette ; savon, shampoing, parfum, tous les ustensiles y passèrent. Le pulvérisateur en haut, elle aspergea d'eau chaude le corps tendu de la gamine agenouillée dans le tub. Les cheveux emmêlés se démêlèrent, les crampes et hématomes peu ragoutants se dissipèrent peu à peu, et l'eau sembla également purger toute la moiteur d'un long sommeil habillé un soir d'été.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, la mère de la jeune fille enroula des serviettes blanches autour de son corps, avant de le frotter vigoureusement. Même si au fond, elle avait d'abord renâclé pour effectuer cette séance matinale, la petite se sentait revivre une fois définitivement propre. Pour la remercier, elle déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de sa mère qui était en train de ceinturer sa taille pour maintenir correctement son yukata.

« Pff, si tu n'étais pas si mignonne, je t'en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs ! », rumina-t-elle en retour avant de se mettre debout à son tour.

Une main dans son dos, elle poussa la gamine avec elle devant le miroir où la madone observa leur reflet d'un œil critique.

« Pas mal... », commenta-t-elle pensivement après un moment.

« Eh maman ! », quémanda la petite fille.

Sa mère descendit son regard sur elle.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Pourquoi tant de préparations ? Pourquoi ne puis-je être naturelle devant tous les autres, je veux dire, celle que je suis réellement.

La femme soupira.

— La première raison, c'est que ton père se préoccupe beaucoup des _on-dit_, et comme je préfère dormir sereinement la nuit et qu'il ne me fracasse pas les oreilles, je fais en sorte à qu'il n'ait rien à y redire. Puis la seconde raison... c'est que lors de ton premier jour de classe et tu dois éviter de te faire _remarquer_ et pour ça, avoir une tenue convenable, comme tous tes futurs petits camarades est _nécessaire._

— Mais justement, habillée ainsi, ne vais-je pas attirer l'attention de tout le monde ?

Elle paraissait si innocente avec sa petite moue que sa mère ne put résister à l'envie de lui pincer le nez.

— Eh non ma cocote ! Comme toi, tout le monde sera justement tellement absorbé par sa propre personne, que paradoxalement, personne ne remarquera ta présence.

— Quel intérêt alors ! bouda la fillette en croisant les bras.

— L'intérêt est justement que tu te fondes dans le décor. N'est-ce pas justement ce que devra t'enseigner ta future école ?

— Mais grand frère —

— Ton grand frère est différent, lui coupa immédiatement sa mère. « Ton grand frère est l'héritier de notre clan, son représentant direct ; il doit être et est donc constamment sous le feu des projecteurs... tandis que nous les femmes – malheureusement, devons-nous contenter de les supporter – eux, les mâles, dans l'ombre. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que la puissance, ainsi que la notoriété de notre clan pourra pleinement reluire à travers le village – et le monde, et ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'ainsi qu'est fait notre système, et qui n'est pas prêt de chan–

— Je sais, je sais ! Patati et patata ! Toujours les règles, les règles, j'en ai marre à la fin !

— Et pourtant, pour survivre, tu devras t'adapter à ces règles. Se mettre au travers du système n'est jamais très conseillé, et il y a surtout eu des éch... cas pour ceux qui l'ont tenté...

Sa voix finit dans un murmure. La gamine la fixa curieuse tout le long, mais sa mère hocha la tête pour dissiper le malaise, avant de tapoter la tête de la petite fille.

— Allons, assez parler. En route.

Sur ces mots, ils retraversèrent encore les couloirs interminables. Ils débouchèrent, après avoir franchis de multiples portes coulissantes, une grande salle à l'allure d'un salon.

Une table basse était disposée au milieu de la pièce, sur le côté, une bouilloire était placée sur des plaques chauffantes. Le plan de travail au fond présentait un saladier, un robinet, et une machine à faire la vaisselle. Tout était impeccablement ordonné comme dans une boite à musique, jusqu'au père de famille qui était assis devant la table à lire son journal, qu'il déposa d'ailleurs en voyant sa fille et sa femme arriver.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'impatienter ! »

« Papa ! », glapit la fille en se jetant sur lui.

La mère de famille pouffa en mettant la main devant la bouche. L'homme lui jeta un regard dur en essayant de se dépêtrer du parasite qui lui collait littéralement au torse.

— Est-ce vraiment elle, ou est-ce une hallucination ?

— Papa, tu ne me reconnais pas ? demanda la gamine aux lèvres tremblantes.

— Non... confessa-t-il en haussant la tête puis la dévisageant. Qui es-tu ? Je n'ai pas souvenance que ma fille porte de tels habits. Et cette couette à tes cheveux... Non–Non, je ne te reconnais pas.

La fillette fut d'abord apeurée, jusqu'au moment où l'homme à l'ample toge noire lui caressa doucement le visage. La gamine lui tira la langue pour sa mauvaise comédie. La maîtresse de maison s'assit alors à côté d'eux, en déposant le saladier sur la table basse et ils purent tranquillement commencer le repas. La mère de famille remarque sa fille batailler farouchement avec sa fourchette et son couteau du fait de ses longues manches qui entravaient sa mobilité, ce qui la fit soupirer: « Et je regrette maintenant que tu n'aies pu avoir plus de contacts avec les enfants de ton âge auparavant.. »

Le représentant de la gente masculine de la salle murmura de son côté :

— Tu sais très bien que nous en avons déjà par–

— Pas devant elle... immédiatement interrompu par sa femme.

_Pas devant elle_... C'était cette phrase, qu'_elle _avait _tant_ l'habitude d'entendre... et qui l'insupportait également tout autant...

— Eh bien ! Vous en mettez du temps, je suis déjà prêt pour la cérémonie depuis vingt minutes, moi !

Les trois membres de la famille unie se retournèrent vers l'individu venant d'apparaître en travers de la fente ouvrant au jardin.

Le nouveau venu se tenait accroupi, sur le pan de la fenêtre, toisant espiègle en retour ceux qui le contemplaient. Il portait un pourpoint bleu foncé entrelacé de gris, magnifique dans sa couture, mais déjà froissé par son apparente ingéniosité. Il avait dans son regard un soupçon de malice qui planait toujours imperceptiblement entre ses saillantes fossettes, où des traits prononcés lui ciselaient le visage en trois parties. Son nez pointu, signe d'une grande aristocratie, mêlée à sa posture insolite, lui conférait une apparence plus qu'exotique. Il était doté de cet air jovial, pouvant faire ravir en oisiveté les plus hypocrites des seigneurs de cette contrée. Son air racoleur devait probablement y être pour quelque chose. Il paraissait en vérité être un artiste de la mesquinerie, comme de la frivolité, mais ses muscles saillants de même que ses mains calleuses démontraient en réalité la discipline sous-jacente qui animaient son allure, que ce soit par ses actes ou par sa démesure. Beaucoup dans son village le disait parfait, et le redoutait même, du fait de sa position, bien que sa mère, elle, ne s'y trompa jamais de le reprendre :

— Je t'ai déjà dit de pas rentrer par-là ! lui admonesta-t-elle d'ailleurs cette fois-là.

— Grand frère ! s'écria d'une voie aiguë la petite fille à ses côtés.

L'indolent adolescent révolutionna son regard dans la pièce.

« Tiens ? Ai-je crus entendre ma sœur ? Je ne la vois pas pourtant... Je me demande bien où elle puisse se cacher ! », déclara-t-il les poings sur la taille en faisant mine d'être perplexe.

Deux baguettes voltigèrent alors en l'air, tout droit dirigées dans les yeux de ce nouvel individu qui les attrapa sans même les remarquer et qui fronça les sourcils, se servant de sa main droite comme longue vue pour repérer celui ou celle qui était responsable d'un tel crime.

« Ah ! Mais la voilà ! Je me disais bien qu'elle était cachée là ! », s'écria-t-il alors.

_Elle_ lui tira expressément la langue, avant de se jeter sur lui, poings devant, bien qu'avant qu'elle ne puisse même décoller, sa mère l'empêcha de décamper avec sa main attachée à son vêtement recouvrant sa nuque.

— Ah non ! Pas de bagarres ! Tu risques de gâcher tout le travail que j'ai fait !

Le père de famille se massa les tempes à la migraine imminente ; « bon, finissons ce repas en vitesse qu'on puisse enfin y aller. » Il regarda alors durement le resplendissant adolescent qui roulait des yeux au dehors. « Et nous n'avons pas besoin de distraction, » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter sèchement.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Je m'en vais puisque personne ne veut de moi ! On se revoit donc dehors d'ici une demi-heure ! Je vais faire un tour ! »

Le jeune homme effectua alors une culbute en arrière, avant de se rendre rapidement invisible des autres en descendant la colline sur laquelle était surplombée la maisonnée.

« Il est toujours pareil... Ne se mettra-t-il jamais à grandir ? », soupira la mère qui fut regarder avec curiosité par sa fille.

« Tant que son comportement ne nuit pas à sa réputation, je n'ai à rien à y redire. Je dirais même que cela fait parti de son charme... et c'est pourquoi les autres villageois l'apprécient autant. Alors que toi... », il grimaça : « J'escompte que tu réussisses bien une fois là-bas. »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'il toisait la gamine accrochée au pan de sa mère. Son regard demeura figé sur elle pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et qu'il ne rajoute en hochant la tête : « Finissons de manger... »

Leur repas poursuivit ainsi sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

Le désert... une mer de sable inlassable... avalant les êtres vivants dans sa carcasse desséchée... et absorbant également toute leur eau si précieuse, qu'elle en devenait presque onéreuse pour les voyageurs parvenant jusqu'ici. Le vent hululait une déroutante complainte qui rametait des tourbillons d'ocre implacables, emportant tout sur leur passage. Un de ces vagabonds d'ailleurs, tentait de percer son chemin à travers la broussaille de cette pleine aride. Il avait dans son attirail une longue cape brunie qui le protégeait des rayons incendiaires de l'astre du jour. Le raclement du métal contre la terre sèche n'était que l'annonce de ses bottines qui avançaient sans discontinuer dans ce brûlant univers gercé de dunes et de vallons ronds échelonnés.

Alors, l'aventurier se retrouva devant une pyramide isolée, perdue au beau milieu des ruines d'un temple. Là, devant les entrailles du sanctuaire, son souffle perdura :

« Maître, je l'ai enfin trouvé... »

D'un raclement sec, une fente apparut dans le mur tapissé d'orange, où il s'y engouffra, disparaissant promptement dans l'ombre du sas.

* * *

La petite fille à la queue de cheval légère, se promenait main dans la main avec ses parents dans une ruelle remplie de monde. Une longue procession d'adultes accompagnants leur enfant se présentait devant un énorme complexe, composées de plusieurs immenses bâtisses disposés en hexagone. Des sortes de poutres en bois étaient dressées tout au long de l'allée menant à l'enceinte du regroupement cosmopolite. C'est ainsi que cette famille traversa ce corridor extérieur, jonché de fleurs de cerisiers tombant telle une neige continue de flocons rosés.

La jouvencelle contempla émerveillée les environs. Des myriades de couleurs pastelles accueillirent son champs de vision. Des pêcheurs se prélassaient du côté de la rivière qui encerclait l'Académie, en attente que le poisson morde à l'hameçon. Sur l'avenue précédente, derrière les autres groupes de parents et de futurs élèves, les échoppes s'attelaient à vendre leur stock de livres scolaires, profitant de l'occasion pour en refourguer un maximum.

Un peintre, qui réalisait des estampes de groupes interpella, alors son père, lui demandant s'il désirait une peinture en tant que souvenir. Bien que ce dernier était réticent en premier lieu, sa mère prit alors les devants et accepta l'offre. Le chef de famille roula des yeux et continua à afficher un air renfrogné tandis qu'ils posaient à trois.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la branche principale de la famille Uchiwa était au rendez-vous. Surtout que c'était une exclusivité de voir la fille bien-aimée de la famille en plein jour, étant donné qu'elle était censée rester chez elle. Lorsque le peintre demanda s'il pourrait faire des photocopies de son œuvre, Fugaku ne tarda pas à hausser le poing. Il n'en fut pas plus que l'artiste lui donne l'unique exemplaire de sa collection et que le père de famille lui sorte quelque pièces d'une sacoche.

Le groupe reprit sa route. Sur le chemin, Fugaku croisa subversivement le regard avec un membre de la famille Hyuuga, qui accompagnait une petite fille aux cheveux bleus coupés court, ayant le regard furtif. Il grimaça à cette vue avant de sentir sa femme lui tapoter le bras. Il acquiesça avec sérieux et embraya la marche tenant toujours sa fille de sa main gauche.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans l'amphithéâtre où allait se dérouler l'exposition de la rentrée scolaire. Sasuke tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour déterminer où son frère pouvait se cacher.

« Itachi... », souffla Mikoto exaspérée.

Celui-ci gesticulait derrière le siège de Sasuke, de sorte à être toujours hors de son champs de vision. Au final, elle abandonna sa recherche en croisant les bras avec un air boudeur. Elle sentit alors des doigts lui chatouiller le crâne. Elle se retourna les poings levés et vit avec surprise son frère s'esclaffait tandis que leur père lui fouettait l'arrière du crâne de sa paume, les demandant de se tenir à carreau. Il tint sa cane avec vigueur en foudroyant du regard les commères aux alentours qui leur appuyaient de regards furtifs. En même temps, la petite se plaignait auprès du grand-frère qui haussa les mains à juste cause devant ses récriminations :

« Bien sûr que non ! Pour rien au monde je raterai un jour comme ça, Sasuke ! »

* * *

Ficher 2108442-S.U-F-A.N-C

Nom : Uchiwa

Prénom : Sasuke

Note : Jeune fille insouciante. Aucune particularité. Héritière du clan Uchiwa après son grand frère Itachi.


End file.
